


残留心象

by Kasumi_Amakusa



Category: Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, 弓士
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasumi_Amakusa/pseuds/Kasumi_Amakusa
Summary: 给CP写的17年生贺。UBW后契约野♂战play，莫名有点像QJ慎阅。





	残留心象

明媚的晨曦浸润着红衣的少女和英灵，将道别的二人笼罩在柔和的暖色中。即将到来的离别在胸腔滋生不舍的酸涩，少女却依然坚强地挺起胸膛，吐露一如往昔的自信宣言。目睹了少女这般姿态的英灵放心地阖起眼帘，缓缓绽开释然的微笑——  
——却被突如其来的闯入者毫不留情地打断。  
“都这幅狼狈的样子了还要耍帅，真是看不过去。”  
尽管全身上下都在先前的恶战中受了不同程度的损伤，少年仍迈着蹒跚的步子顽强地走到二人面前，脱口而出的不屑话语瞬间打破了方才的温情。钢灰色中的柔和霎时被冷硬的锋利替代，英灵瞥向瞪着自己的少年，嘲讽的冷意攀上弯起的嘴角：“这话从你嘴里说出来真是一点也没有说服力，明明自己也是个破破烂烂的小鬼。”  
少年一怔，不服输的愠色爬上琥珀色的眼眸：“至少我能管好自己，才不会像你一样随手把自己的事丢给别人，我会对我自己负责的！”  
就在两人似乎遗忘了一方即将消失的现状、旁若无人地斗嘴时，异变忽然发生了——从腿部开始化为光之微粒的英灵，忽然止住了消散的趋势。  
旁观的少女率先发现了这一变化。她先是惊讶地睁大了眼睛，而后难以置信地捂住了嘴。惊愕只持续了一瞬，她果断插入仍然专注于口头争执的两人，伸手抓住了少年的左腕。  
“远、远坂？”  
没有理会少年的惊讶，少女将对方的手翻来覆去认真地观察了一遍，又看了看同样一脸疑问的英灵。放下少年的手腕，带着些许凝重的专注神色自少女脸上褪去，转变为会心的笑容：“虽然没有令咒不方便确认，但的确能感应到微弱的魔力气息。看来士郎跟Archer建立了主从契约呢。”  
“欸——？！”  
震惊让少年失去了言语，视线下意识在少女和英灵之间来回游移。没有回应少年的目光，弓兵狠狠地皱起了眉，挤出有些气恼的鼻音：“的确。虽然因为太过微弱没有第一时间察觉，但被凛提醒了才发现，这种荒唐事确实存在。”  
“太好了。”与面色凝重的两人相反，少女舒展眉眼，明快的笑意浮上碧蓝色双瞳，“既然你们两个对彼此这么有意见，正好趁这个机会——好好对‘自己’负责吧。”  
弓兵重重叹了口气，将脸扭到一边。少年张了张嘴，还想说些什么，又被少女打断：“不过问题还是没有解决。”目光扫过英灵模糊的身形，以及穿过半透明身躯射来的日光，少女又蹙起了眉，“士郎的供魔无法维持Archer的留存，如果不尽快通过其他手段补充的话，Archer依然会消失。”  
“等等，凛……”一旁沉默的弓兵忽然开口，却被少女不客气地打断：“你没有选择的权利哦，Archer。”她转向因听懂了自己话中含义而涨红了脸的少年，露出灿烂的微笑，“总之，时间紧迫，速战速决吧。我要去那边看看Saber的情况，在我回来之前务必处理好哦。”  
少女离去后，被留在原地的两人陷入了沉默，一时气氛有些尴尬。最终，英灵率先有了动作。他转过身背对少年，冷哼中的拒绝意味表露无遗：“我已经没有留下的理由了。跟你建立契约不过是个错误的意外，既然放着不管就可以修正，那就没必要做多余的事。”  
红衣的身影迎着晨晖，破损的衣摆被日光模糊了边缘，曾经坚毅的背影在光芒中显得有些虚弱，不再鲜艳的色彩仿佛下一刻就会融化。无端的焦躁和烦闷涌上心头，士郎咬牙迈开伤痛和疲惫牵绊的步伐，一步步走到英灵面前站定。抬起的双眸中有与面前人相似的针锋相对，以及毫不示弱的执拗。  
“你果然很让人不爽啊。”少年咬了咬牙，愠色糅进隆起的眉心，“一直自说自话，从来不顾及别人的感受。我真的很讨厌你，一点也不想跟你维持这段契约。”  
英灵不屑地轻哼一声：“是吗，那再好不过了。因为我也一样。”  
少年眼底的怒意加剧，伸出手揪住面前人的外套，声音几乎从牙缝中挤出：“但是——我更不想让你这家伙如愿。”  
语毕，少年手中发力，将面前人用力扯过，将自己的双唇狠狠压上了对方的唇瓣。凭借本能和仅有的一次经验，他撬开英灵的牙关，粗鲁地传递着口中的水液。  
淡淡的血腥味在二人的口唇间扩散，因愤怒而热血上涌的头脑因此降温了些许。羞耻感后知后觉地浮上，少年有些窘迫，攥着英灵外套的手下意识放松了些许。犹豫着是否离开之际，他忽然被一股强有力的劲道牢牢钳制住。  
是英灵的双手，左臂环住意欲退开的身躯箍在怀中，右手按住少年的后脑，不容分说地加深了这个吻。主导权瞬间被夺走的惊吓让少年猛地睁大了双眼，又在面前人霸道而强势的索取中不由自主地闭上。来自英灵的唇舌气势汹汹，攻城掠池般在少年口中一寸寸扫荡而过，不容拒绝地缠上无处躲闪的舌头，拼命榨取翻搅间产生的津液。  
从未体验过的激烈亲吻让少年的意识全然溃散，只能被动地任由面前人掠夺。口腔被搅动发出的水声清晰地响彻耳际，他却全然没有精力为此感到羞耻，仅仅在二人口舌分离的短暂间隙大口呼吸已然拼尽了全力。这份努力收效甚微，少年依然在越发急促的深吻中感到缺氧，下意识想推开面前的躯体，却被禁锢得更紧。推拒的力道越发微弱，少年只得用最后一丝力气攥紧手中的布料，放任身体一点点瘫软。  
快要窒息时终于被放开。少年劫后余生般剧烈喘息着，拼尽全部意志催动发颤的双腿支撑起快要软倒的身躯。不自觉伸手擦拭嘴唇，少年不服输般抬眼瞪向英灵，意外地在对方眼底捕捉到一抹来不及隐匿的暗色。  
一个猜测在脑海浮现，少年犹疑着开口，试探地发问：“Archer，你……其实很需要魔力吧？”  
“啧。”英灵不快地咋了咋舌，却并未否认。  
与少年四唇相接之时，尽管内心十分排斥，身为灵体渴求魔力的本能却汹涌而起，瞬间冲散了本就不甚清晰的神智。如同饥饿的野兽一般，原始的冲动支配了英灵的身躯，令他抛却一切顾忌疯狂地索求面前的猎物。待他好不容易拼凑起零散的理智放开面前人时，本打算就此中止这荒唐的行径，却在看清对方的样子时一愣。  
少年的双腿微微打战，胸膛在急促而紊乱的喘息中不住起伏。琥珀色眼瞳蒙上了一层水雾，让瞪视的眼神失去了气势，平添几分迷蒙。双颊染上酡红，微颤的双唇亦泛着艳丽的色泽，嘴角还挂着尚未擦净的银丝。  
少年这幅模样让英灵下腹蓦地燃起无名之火。对受欲望支配的自己感到厌恶，他沉默着移开目光，耳边却响起了对方不依不饶的话语。  
“如果你需要的话我也不是不可以给你。反正……我们已经缔结了契约，虽然并非自愿，我也该对你负责到底。”  
冷意猝然凝聚，钢灰色再次冻结。英灵转回视线，没有温度的眼中仅剩露骨的厌恶和怒意。他勾起唇角，惯常的讽刺笑容在脸上浮现：“呵，真是令人感动的献身精神。为了毫无意义的事，竟不惜做到如此地步么？”  
“才不是！”少年大声反驳，声音又可疑地低了下去，“还不是因为远坂……”想到英灵消失后少女势必会露出的“和善”笑容，他忍不住一哆嗦，又愤愤地瞪向英灵，“反正你也不敢违抗她吧？”  
英灵狠狠地拧起了眉，沉默片刻，不快地哼了一声：“没办法……既然如此就尽快完事吧。”  
在共同的天敌面前妥协，二人勉强达成了一致的意见。很快，又再度出现分歧。  
“愣着干什么？快脱衣服。”英灵挑了挑眉，混合着嘲讽的不悦神色爬上眉间，“难道还要我帮你脱？”  
“才不需要！”条件反射地回嘴，少年努力压下脸上不自然的热度，尽量让声音听起来如常，“再说，你不是也没脱吗？”  
英灵的面孔上立时浮现出少年最讨厌的轻蔑神色，嘴角也嘲笑般上挑：“哈？我才不想做多余的事。”  
对方理所当然的姿态和话语瞬间点燃了少年的怒火。头脑因愤怒而升温，少年将怒意融入瞪视的目光，恨不得在面前人身上烧出一个洞：“你这混蛋，到现在还是不打算配合吗？”  
英灵毫不相让地回视，眼底的蔑视不减：“真是自说自话的小鬼。我只是不做没必要的事而已。”  
“自说自话的是你吧？”少年不甘示弱地回嘴，拔高的嗓音却在中途落下，变成低声嗫嚅，“补、补魔的话，如果不脱衣服，要怎么……”  
目光落在面前人因羞窘而再次涨红的双颊，英灵嗤笑一声，环起双臂：“你是不是搞错了什么，小鬼？需要脱衣服的只有你。身为仪式的主导方，我没那个必要。”  
意料之外的话让少年瞪大双眼，眉心疑惑地蹙起：“搞错的是你吧，Archer。既然是我提供魔力，仪式也应该由我来主导吧。”  
“开什么玩笑。”眉间的沟壑愈发深邃，英灵不耐地冷哼一声，半敛的双目中淌过冰冷的光，“就算是补魔，我也不可能允许被一个小鬼抱。”  
“你这混蛋……”少年气结，努力压下揍面前人一拳的冲动，转而愤愤地咬牙，“这一点我也一样。我是个男人，打死都不愿意被你这家伙抱。”  
闻言，鹰目中的冷光忽然染上了危险的意味，又迅速消失。英灵保持着双臂环胸的姿势居高临下地俯视着怒视自己的少年，隆起眉心陷入了短暂的思考，而后不耐烦地咋了咋舌。  
“真没办法，看来小鬼你是无法用语言沟通的蠢货。”  
嫌弃地喃喃自语后，英灵果断出手按住面前人，双手骤然发力。少年尚未反应过来时视野攸然天旋地转，而后身体随着后背的重击传来沉闷的痛楚。勉力睁开因疼痛而禁闭的双眼，少年惊愕地发现自己正仰躺在地上，身体被位于上方的英灵压制着动弹不得。  
凝固在眼中的惊讶仅持续了一瞬，迅速转变为慌乱。这样的姿势让少年感到没由来的不安，下意识开口：“Archer，你要干……”  
未竟的话被对方毫不留情地截断。维持着压制住少年身体的姿势，英灵俯下身封住了来不及吐露抗议的双唇，舌头径直穿过半开的牙关长驱直入，而后如暴雨肆虐般席卷过每一处。  
琥珀色眼瞳因英灵突如其来的举动而猛然瞪大，又在理解现状后迅速染上惊恐。少年下意识扭动身体试图反抗，无奈来自上方的压制有如巨石般纹丝不动；正想闭合牙关咬住在自己口腔内不断作乱的湿软物体，然而下颚却被察觉了这一意图的英灵猛地捏住。无法抵抗亦无法逃离，少年只能无力地仰卧着，被动地承受来自上方的掠夺。  
缺氧带来的晕眩和无力感再次袭上，少年的四肢逐渐软了下去，反抗的动作慢慢转变为下意识的微微战栗。唇舌亦不再推拒，反而因渴求氧气的本能吮住了面前的唇瓣。英灵的动作一滞，放开了身下人的双唇。  
好不容易从魔力匮乏的窘境中汲取到一丝清明，又在瞥见少年被欲望染上艳色的面颊后再度动摇。英灵咬了咬牙，尽力忽视喉咙的干渴和下腹的燥热，粗鲁地拉下少年的裤子，动作颇有些急躁。  
下身兀然接触冰冷空气的刺激让少年打了个哆嗦，因缺氧而朦胧的神智也清晰了些许。待他看清自己目前的处境时立刻慌乱起来，挣扎着坐起身，又被一把按住肩膀推回地面。  
“如果你想尽早结束的话就别乱动。”  
冰冷的语气中带着危险的警示意味，少年顿时噤声。不再看满面挣扎与纠结的少年，英灵一手压制着下方的身躯，一手探向对方腿间，轻车熟路地直奔目标。  
最敏感的部位被英灵握住时，少年不由得发出了一声惊呼，身躯因紧张而下意识绷直。挣扎的冲动猝然涌现，又在下一个瞬间被尽数击溃。  
温热的手掌和指腹在敏感地带不住流连，带着硬茧的粗糙质感划过脆弱的皮肤，激起些许疼痛的同时带来灭顶般的刺激。少年的身躯不自觉微微痉挛，手指下意识陷入地面，抠紧草木和沙土。残余的意志力全部集中于紧咬的下唇，拼命封住快要逸出的呻吟，却无法阻止细微的呜咽断断续续地漏出齿间，犹如小兽无助的哀鸣。  
将少年隐忍的姿态尽收眼底，英灵的眸光暗了暗，收回压制下方身躯的手，转而用膝盖顶住少年的腹部。空闲的手在已然分泌出粘液的顶端打了几个圈，将指尖濡湿后探向下方，抵住臀间的入口。  
下身遭到入侵时少年喉中忍不住挤出一声痛呼，因快感而涣散的眼瞳勉力聚焦，用毫无威慑力的眼神瞪向上方：“混蛋……给我、住手……”  
英灵不屑地冷哼一声：“你以为你有拒绝的权利么？”说完后，不再理会身下人的愤怒，猛地加重了两手的力道。  
前方的刺激和后方的痛楚一齐涌上，抽走本就所剩无几的体力，让刚挣扎着抬起的身躯无力地再次倒下，徒余右手下意识扣着顶在自己腰腹处的腿部的皮带。生理性的泪水和着屈辱流出眼角，少年死死咬住下唇，用疼痛驱散侵袭全身的快感，再次挣扎着试图坐起的身体却猛然僵住。  
在体内侵略的手指无意间擦过一处，激起让全身发麻的异样感觉。少年眼前骤然发白，意识一瞬间中断，唯有支配全身心的可怖快意无比清晰。挣扎的念头消弭殆尽，身体再度瘫软倒下，怪异的高亢声音从无法完全闭合的齿隙漏出。  
羞耻感化作泪意蔓延，少年果断收回双手拼命捂住双唇。不理会身下人的动摇，英灵又挤入一根手指，加大力度按压引起少年剧烈反应的那一点，看着下方止不住战栗的身躯，鬼使神差地勾起了嘴角。  
少年的意识彻底溃散，身心犹如溺毙在汹涌的海潮中，无法抵抗地任由浪涛肆意推动自己翻滚沉浮。感官好似被封闭了一般与外界隔绝，唯有加诸在全身的快感无比清晰。无法反抗，无法逃离，无休无止，宛如永恒的酷刑。  
——又随着身上人动作的终结戛然而止。少年如蒙大赦般睁开不知何时禁闭的双眼，看着逐渐清晰的视野竟有恍如隔世之感。感觉和意识一同复苏之际，逃过一劫的庆幸和不满的空虚同时涌上，又被咬紧下唇的痛楚掩盖。  
下一刻，少年惊恐地睁大双眼。  
双腿不知何时被英灵抬起，紧接着，一个炙热的硬物伴随着撕裂的痛楚用力挤入。即使不用去想也能猜到其真面目，琥珀色双瞳因疼痛和屈辱涌出泪水，少年在痛吟的间隙挤出干涩的声音：“你这……混蛋……”  
英灵的动作停滞了片刻，松开抬着少年腿部的左手，一言不发地抹去对方眼角的湿润。而后，不容拒绝地继续挺进。  
破开身体的剧烈疼痛让少年没有心思和力气再与对方争辩，只得咬住嘴唇默默忍受。十指用力扣紧地面，沙砾和土石陷入指甲，却无法阻止身躯随着上方的动作挪动，后背被粗糙的地面磨得生疼。  
忽然，身体被抬起，进而倒进英灵怀中。意识到自己正面对面地跨坐在对方身上，体内的硬物亦因此进一步深入，少年的脸颊蓦地涨红，正欲开口说话，声音却被对面人突如其来的动作打散。  
下方被强硬撑开的痛楚还未完全平息，体内犹如热铁之物就不管不顾地开始了顶撞，每一次深入都无比凶狠，仿佛要将少年的身躯撞破。扣在少年腰际的双手更是要嵌入其中一般用力，十指已然将肌肉捏得变形。  
“喂……混、蛋……”少年在激烈的动作间隙勉强开口，拼命凝聚起目光瞪向对面之人，又在看清对方表情时一滞。  
钢灰色鹰目不复平日的透彻和锐利，混浊的暗色掺杂其中，涣散的瞳孔中沉淀着本能的渴求，淹没了微弱的清明。  
少年一愣，咬了咬牙后妥协地垂下了头。  
——这家伙，果然很缺乏魔力啊……  
复杂的情绪在胸腔涌动，化作缕缕丝线将心脏层层缠绕。下一刻，少年便没有余裕再纠结自己的心情。英灵一手绕过少年的腰部，进一步缩短两人的距离，另一只手扶上对方的后背。莫名的不安让少年绷紧身体，不详的预感很快得到了验证。伴随着肩颈被利齿撕咬的痛楚，体内的物体也猛然戳中了令身心战栗的一点。  
凶猛的疼痛和强烈的快感同时袭来，瞬间冲垮了少年的意识。他无法自已地呻吟出声，无从依靠的双手下意识攀住了面前的身躯。最初的尖锐刺痛淡去后，嘴唇摩挲伤口和吸吮血液的酥麻感逐渐浮上，和着从下身一波波扩散开来的快感冲刷着全身，令少年难以自制地仰起头，涣散的双瞳失神地望着天空。  
初生的朝阳明媚却不刺眼，柔和的光芒将天际染上柔美的暖色。视野与意识一起飘远，回到那片仿佛快要燃烧起来的火色天空与荒凉世界。  
尽管是十分悲凉的景象，却令少年心驰神往。心情不可思议地平静下来，少年缓缓收紧双臂，拥紧自己的理想。  
身体即将沸腾，灵魂疯狂躁动，内心却不再恐惧。神智随着天际的色彩一起化为白芒之时，烙印在逐渐失去焦距的眼瞳中的，是万里无云的明净晴空。意识消失前的最后一刻，一个模糊的念头在少年脑海一闪而过。  
——如果燃尽后残留下来的，也是这般美丽的天色就好了呢……


End file.
